Pink Universe
by RainbowDiamond20
Summary: What if Blue Diamond had captured Steven that day? And what if she realized who he was, or rather who she was.


**Blue Diamond POV**

"Oh Pink. I'm sorry. So sorry. I should've done more", I lamented. "Yellow says it'll all be over soon."

"I wonder what you would think. This is your planet. I still think it is"

My Pearl stiffened and walked over to one of the native plants, "What are you doing over there?"

"I heard someone", she replies studying the plant. She reaches forward and pulls someone from the brush. It's a human? After a brief struggle Pearl brings the human over to me.

"Who are you?", the terrified little creature replies that his name is Steven.

'I wonder what a Steven is? Wait, something is different with this human. Its aura! It's so similar to...But it can't be!'

Feeling my elation or fear climaxing I tense and shout, "What are you!?"

The human replies, "I'm a crystal gem!"

I grab the human from pearl and observe him. 'There's a gem imbedded into him! What is this being? This gem, it's-'

"Rose quartz! It isn't enough that you shattered her, but to come back to the place of your crime and desecrate her memory. I'll shatter you right now!"

I squeeze Rose oblivious to her shouting. 'Why is there so much resistance, she should've poofed by now.' I ignore my inquiries and continue squeezing. Suddenly there's a POP and red liquid fills my hand. 'What is this?!' As I open my hand all that remains is some strange organic material and a gem glinting off the sunlight.

I gasp,"It's pink!"

So many thoughts run through my mind. Pink isn't dead, what about Rose, why was she inside this human, but they all get overshadowed by the feeling to protect the newly found Pink.

"Pearl we are leaving immediately for homeworld."

"Yes my diamond."

We returned to the Palanquin and get beamed up by the ship. I can hear someone shouting something in the distance, but all I can focus on is the tiny pink diamond in my hand.

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

All the gems were sitting in a circle back at their house, all thinking different things. Wondering when Steven would get home. Garnet was hoping Steven hadn't gone to the palanquin. When suddenly she jolted up from the couch.

"Steven is in trouble, we're going to be too late! We have to hurry!", shouted Garnet.

All the gems ran to the galaxy warp and Garnet warped them to a pad near the palanquin. They ran through the bushes and up the hill. When they finally arrived at the ruined pink palanquin, they only saw blue diamonds retreating form and Greg shouting.

They ran to Greg but were stopped short by the gust of wind coming from the arm ship flying away.

Pearl was the first to emerge from her stupor turning to Greg asking, "What happened?!"

"She killed him."

* * *

**Blue Diamond POV**

My mind is racing a mile a minute. During this slow ride my mind keeps flashing back to old memories.

_*"Look! Here's a game we can play! I'll go to the bottom and you try to guess what song I'm singing!"_

"_Blue when will you and yellow get home? I miss you two when you're gone"_

"_Let's name this batch, fools gold."_

"_Why can't I have my own colony! I'm a diamond too!"*_

"My diamond, we're here", my pearl tells me.

"Pearl, tell White and Yellow we need to meet in Pink's room immediately. It's an emergency."

I walk briskly to her room. I wish I could run, but I must maintain the image of being a perfect diamond and never look panicked. I arrive but freeze, 'It's been so long since I've been in here.'

I feel the gem inside my hand pulse almost as if saying it's alright. I push forward and wait for Yellow and White to arrive.

*A short while later*

Yellow arrives in the room, White coming a few minutes behind. I'm shocked she's come and not sent her pearl. But I mustn't delay.

"Blue why have you called us here. We don't come here after….", Yellow trails off.

"I must admit, I would've sent my pearl, but your choice of meeting location was highly unusual", White purred.

I slowly walked to the window, gazing at the arena where our ships remained when out of commission. I whispered, "Pink is alive."

"What?"

"Pink is alive", I said louder smiling. "She's alive!"

I turned to see their shocked faces. Opening up my hand, I showed them the gem. I waited for what seemed like an eternity. They both rushed forward and hugged us in an uncharacteristic display of affection.

"Oh Pink!", cried Yellow.

"It truly is a miracle", chimed White.

Yellow suddenly turned and began asking, "What happened, how did this happen. Why hasn't she reformed yet, and why-"

I cut her off, "She wasn't shattered. I found her inside of this human male. I think something happened to her. I think there's something wrong."

The happy reunion was suddenly cut short. If something was wrong with Pink, they would need to help her before they celebrate.

White looked somber, "We can help her, but I don't know if she'll retain her memory. If her gem was-", she stopped, struggling for words. "If her gem was in a sense corrupted by those organics, her gem will be physically fine, but she may not retain any of her previous memories. Diamonds are perfect, we can't be destroyed but our minds can be wiped free like a slate if the right combination of events happen."

"What do we need to do?"

"Put her on the bed. Then we need to put our hands together over her and gently push some of our power into her", White instructed.

I put my hand with theirs and after a moment of silence waiting, her gem started glowing a brilliant pink. The entire room was bathed in light. Pink was reforming between us. She looked just like her old self. 'Oh how I've missed seeing this pink curly hair'

We all rush forward and hug Pink. "Welcome home, we've all missed you so much", I tell her.

But Pink hasn't moved. Her arms hanging limply at her side. "Who are you? Who am I?"


End file.
